sotffandomcom-20200215-history
V2 Pregame Characters
Not all characters that were handled in pregame made it to the island, some have survived the attacks of V2. Below is a list of all characters that have appeared in at least one thread in V2 Pregame without having debuted on the island. Aillin Rowan Kavanagh Handled by: '''Naki '''Appearances: *Who needs history when you got the present? Alexander Stevens Handled by: '''Slayer '''Appearances: *Alexander Stevens Andie Colvin Handled by: '''KASpe_r06 '''Appearances: *A Lone Soul at the Bar and Grill Andy Ripley Handled by: '''Dismental '''Appearances: *Crash & Burn Atticus Maybelle Handled by: '''Kris '''Appearances: *How many ways can you define the word "cow"? *xx `every.rose.has.its [T H O R N S ;;] Austin Spencer Handled by: '''KASpe_r06 '''Appearances: *Irrational thoughts and fragmented dreams... *Just a Dip Brendan Snipes Handled by: '''Snipes '''Appearances: *A Prince's Recovery *Meeting With The Man who Doesnt Exist Chris Valero Handled by: '''Megami '''Appearances: *Just a Dip *Battle in Paradise Colt Valero Handled by: '''Megami '''Appearances: *A Side Lesser Shown *Dancing with the Devil *Just a Dip Dalton Langley Handled by: '''Doink '''Appearances: *People Are Strange Daniel Price Handled by: '''Sephy '''Appearances: *How many ways can you define the word "cow"? Danielle Tysl Handled by: '''Lien '''Appearances: *A Lone Soul at the Bar and Grill *Sitting Bored Darcy Rose Handled by: '''Kris '''Appearances: *How many ways can you define the word "cow"? *Sister Talk *One thing only Elizabeth Waters Handled by: '''Minase '''Appearances: *How many ways can you define the word "cow"? Ebony Libitina Handled by: '''Kris '''Appearances: *Empty Hallways *Back to Society Erick Rischio Handled by: '''Kaishi '''Appearances: *An Organized Chaos *SHAH-K-MATE Francis Mulder Handled by: '''Serapindal '''Appearances: *Back to Society *Cold Storage Shed where her heart should be Ian Rico Handled by: '''Theseus '''Appearances: *Who needs history when you got the present? *True Friends Jack Bexley Handled by: '''Minase '''Appearances: *How many ways can you define the word "cow"? Jared McKay Handled by: '''Snipes '''Appearances: *Prowling Jean Firenze Handled by: '''Kaishi '''Appearances: *Distractions and Diversions Johnathan Morales Handled by: '''Lien '''Appearances: *How many ways can you define the word "cow"? Johnathon Daniels Handled by: '''baby_g '''Appearances: *Sitting Bored Jolie Sheehan Handled by: '''KASpe_r06 '''Appearances: *There's no place like home... *After-School Band Practice *Sweet Aromas and Budding Blossoms Julia Rose Handled by: '''Kid '''Appearances: *The Courtyard *Sitting Bored Kim Jones-Larame Handled by: '''LadyMakaze '''Appearances: *Drama in the Girls' Washroom Kojiro Isuka Handled by: '''I-eat-cute-animals '''Appearances: *A man in the ladies room *Cold Storage Shed where her heart should be *Into the Shit heap Kurai Andre Handled by: '''kuroiraishu '''Appearances: *Cheer Practice Liney Suffex Handled by: '''Kid '''Appearances: *The Stairwell *Grade Eleven Blues... *Lunch Time! Meri Lennart Handled by: '''Kaishi '''Appearances: *Empty Hallways *Sitting Bored Nessa Rosenthorn Handled by: '''Nessa Rosenthorn '''Appearances: *xx `every.rose.has.its [T H O R N S ;;] Panom Ning-Tom Handled by: '''Minase '''Appearances: *How many ways can you define the word "cow"? *Nostalgia Phoebe Cross Handled by: '''Vierna Do'Urden '''Appearances: *Lonely Girl Reese Davies Handled by: '''Swoosh '''Appearances: *How many ways can you define the word "cow"? Reneé Valenti Handled by: '''LaZardo '''Appearances: *Cold Storage Shed where her heart should be *The hallways *Quiet *One thing only *Fresh Air *Gala in the heights. Richard Kingston Handled by: '''Slayer '''Appearances: *How many ways can you define the word "cow"? Richard Medina Handled by: '''Genzu '''Appearances: *Hallways of Bathurst High Sam Myron Handled by: '''Theseus '''Appearances: *A Matter of Convenience Siouxsie Sioux Handled by: '''Xaldien '''Appearances: *House and Home Sofie de Wilde Handled by: '''riserugu '''Appearances: *Who needs history when you got the present? *Something's Getting in the Way... *True Friends Syuji Isuka Handled by: '''I-eat-cute-animals '''Appearances: *The Stairwell Taylor Brennan Handled by: '''KASpe_r06 '''Appearances: *The Fiction We Live *Irrational thoughts and fragmented dreams... *Mrs. Saranna's Home Room Tiffany Rugea Handled by: '''I-eat-cute-animals '''Appearances: *Cold Storage Shed where her heart should be Tybalt Reniviste Handled by: '''mitsuko2 '''Appearances: *Back to Society *Skipping School Vincent Ryans Handled by: '''Kid '''Appearances: *a happy afternoon *Little House in the Apartments *Grade Eleven Blues... *Lunch Time! Yukie Kitsugari Handled by: '''Hirono Shimizu '''Appearances: *Home Sweet Home *Crash & Burn Yuu Kumagoro Handled by: '''Sephy '''Appearances: *Back to Society *Science is Cool! -Student Government Announcement Category:Characters Category:Pregame Category:V2 Students